memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer Diskussion:87.194.122.68
Hallo, ich muss Dich erneut darauf hinweisen, dass Diskussionsseiten primär zur Verbesserung ihres Artikels gedacht sind und sekundär zur Diskussion des in diesem besprochenen Inhalts, aber für nichts anderes. Einige Deiner Diskussionsbeiträge entfernen sich leider von diesen Richtlinien, deswegen habe ich z.B. die durch Dich geposteten Links wieder entfernt. Bitte achte in Zukunft darauf, dass Links ohne Kontext bei uns als Spam aufgefasst werden. Außerdem gibt es noch ein paar andere Sachen, die Du in Zukunft beachten solltest, zum Beispiel ist es nicht sehr passend, auf der Diskussionsseite zum Artikel Star Trek (Film) die Verlinkung des Artikels Star-Trek-Filme von der Hauptseite aus zu diskutieren. Darüber hinaus solltest Du grundsätzlich wissen, dass es momentan vermutlich noch wenig Sinn bringt, inhaltliche Fragen zum Film zu stellen. Er ist nun mal noch nicht draußen. Ich möchte Dich nicht irgendwie abschrecken, aber bitte beachte in Zukunft die genannten Gepflogenheiten. Mit besten Grüßen--Bravomike 10:09, 2. Mai 2009 (UTC) :Ich finde meine Links wichtig. Zum Beispiel den ersten Deutschen Link, den ich Kenne (http://www.welt.de/videos/kino/article3674187/In-Star-Trek-11-wird-Kirk-zum-Captain.html#autoplay). Du redest von "Diskussionsseiten" "Verbesserung des Artikels" "Diskussionsbeitraege" nun diese unterstehen nicht den Richtlinien. Was fuehrt zu einer Neugestaltung von Artikeln und Diskussionsseiten? Sicher nicht, dass man nichts mehr schreibt (oder wie ist Dein Satz gemeint "Ich möchte Dich nicht irgendwie abschrecken"). Also entweder schreibt man "Halt den Mund, schalte Dein Gehirn aus, verwende weder Augen, Ohren, Mund". Dann kannst Du mir das auch so schreiben, und nicht dieses Zweideutiges Deutsch. Zu den Geflogenheiten: Faktisch kann man in Diskussionen Schreiben wo man will, weil ja ueber die Funklion "zuletzt geaendert" alles zu finden ist. Es ist doch kindisch zu schreiben, schreibe zu Star Trek (Diskussionen) nur dort, wo es den Schreibern von Memory Alpha in Ihren Vorstellungen passt. Uebrigens erscheint Star Trek in Europa am 7.5.2009 (siehe mein Ticket Cinema Shepherds Bush London), also sollte auch im Artikel des Star Trek stehen, statt "Urauffuehrung Deutschland" "Urauffuehrung Deutschland/ Grossbrittanien" oder "Urauffuehrung Europa" am 07.05.2009. Auch das die Zeitlinien (Sternzeit Jahrhundert Jahr Tag) heute so geordnet sind, ist mein Hinweis vom Sommer 2007, als ich auf der Diskussionsseite "Borg" "Zeit" dementsprechend argumentiert habe. 87.194.122.68 14:52, 5. Mai 2009 (UTC) Ich bitte um Entschuldigung, wenn mein letzter Satz missverständlich war, ich muss zugeben, dass er offensichtlich unvollständig ist. Ich wollte zum Ausdruck bringen, dass ich dich keineswegs von der Mitarbeit an der Memory Alpha abschrecken wollte. Es tut mir leid, wenn Du das in irgendeiner Form falsch aufgefasst hast. Es bleibt jedoch dabei, dass ich auf unsere Gepflogenheiten hinweise, und im Übrigen tatsächlich auch auf unsere Richtlinien. Natürlich unterliegen auch die Diskussionsseiten unseren Richtlinien (für Diskussionsseiten), und die finden sich zum Beispiel an folgenden Stellen: *Hilfe:Diskussionsseite *Memory Alpha:Was Memory Alpha nicht ist *Memory Alpha:Etikette#Richtlinien für Diskussionsseiten Gleich unter der ersten Anlaufstelle für unsere Regeln, unter Memory Alpha:Richtlinien und Empfehlungen#Generelle Regeln, findet sich der eindeutige Satz: Es Alpha ist kein Chat Raum oder Diskussionsforum. Die Diskussionsseiten sind speziell zum Diskutieren der Artikel gedacht, für nichts anderes. durch mich. Tatsächlich ist dies für die Memory Alpha als Enzyklopädie sogar eine grundlegende Richtlinie. Dazu kommen eben gewissen Gepflogenheiten, zum Beispiel dass man kein unkommentierten Links postet. Darauf wollte ich Dich mit meiner Nachricht hinweisen. Unabhängig von diesen Formalitäten, bei derer Auslegung und Befolgung wir sicherlich zu einem flexiblen Umgang bereit sind, wollte ich Dich jedoch vor allem bitten, die Diskussionen an sinnvollen Orten zu führen. Ich habe bereits ein Beispiel genannt, den von Dir angesprochenen Beitrag über Borg und Zeit (Wo befindet sich der angesprochene Beitrag? Hier? Hier? Hier? Ich finde ich leider nicht.) scheint mir ähnlich gelagert. Dein Vorschlag betreffend der Angabe bestimmter Premierendaten dagegen ist sehr bedenkenswert, er wäre zum Beispiel hier gar nicht falsch gewesen. Da Dein gegenwärtiges Interesse besonders beim neuen Kinofilm zu liegen scheint möchte ich Dich besonders auf das neue Forum:Star Trek XI, das in den nächsten Tagen als zentrale Anlaufstelle für Diskussionen über den Film dienen soll. Diskussionen über den Artikel Star Trek (Film) gehören weiterhin hier hin. Ich schließe in der gleichen Intention wie bereits zuvor und freue mich auf Deine weitere Mitarbeit, mit besten Grüßen--Bravomike 18:28, 5. Mai 2009 (UTC) PS: Gerade zur Vereinfachung Deiner weiteren Mitarbeit: Hast Du schon einmal darüber nachgedacht, Dich als Benutzer zu registrieren?--Bravomike 18:38, 5. Mai 2009 (UTC) Aktuelle Diskussion Hallo, zur aktuellen Diskussion auf meiner Diskussion möchte ich drei Dinge anmerken: #Bitte poste auf meiner Benutzerdiskussion keine Links zu Seiten, auf denen man oder sonst irgendein unter Copyright stehendes Material abrufen kann, solange es sich nicht um die offizielle Paramount-Seite oder einen von ihnen lizenzierte Seite handelt. #Ich verstehe Deine letzte Anmerkung nicht, für mich sind das nur bedeutungslose Zahlen. Wie kann ich Dir diesbezüglich helfen? #Möchte ich Dich noch einmal bitten Dir zu überlegen ob Du Dich eventuell als Benutzer anmelden möchtest. Es würde die Diskussionsührung erleichter. Mit besten Grüßen--Bravomike 13:26, 18. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Are you a native German speaker? I'm just asking because your as it seems static IP is coming from London, GB, and your opinion posted on our talk pages doesn't make much sense. -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] 20:37, 21. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Since most of you actions have been reverted... Keep thinking about them for the next 3 months. -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] 12:41, 27. Jun. 2009 (UTC)